


Le Sith dans le placard du Dinner

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Madness, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan a sombré dans le côté obscur à la mort de Qui-Gon. Emprisonné au sein du Temple Jedi, il réussit à s'échapper. Où trouvera-t-il refuge ?





	1. Le côté obscur

Qui-Gon était un grand duelliste. Il n'avait peut-être pas atteint le niveau de son Maître, mais il restait l'un des meilleurs de l'Ordre. Mais le Sith qu'il affrontait n'était pas novice non plus et il avait l'avantage de la jeunesse. Bien que le Maître Jedi tâche de rester concentré sur le combat, son essoufflement - et l'inquiétude que son Padawan avait du mal à dissimuler - lui faisait craindre qu'il ait poussé sa chance trop loin cette fois-ci.

Comme pour l'accréditer, le Sith réussit soudain à passer sa garde et à l'assommer à moitié, avant de lui porter un coup fatal au cœur. Qui-Gon put sentir l'horreur de son Padawan avant que ses yeux se ferment, la Force l'accueillant en son sein.

Obi-Wan perdit la tête à la mort de son Maître. Le côté obscur l'engloutit d'une manière si brusque et si puissante que cela prit Dark Maul par surprise. Gravement blessé, le Sith tenta de contre-attaquer, et même de fuir. Mais la fureur d'Obi-Wan ne le lâcha pas et le sabre laser du Padawan le traversa de part en part.

Abandonnant le cadavre du Sith, Obi-Wan retourna auprès de celui de son Maître, et se mit à le bercer en pleurant. C'est ainsi que le retrouvèrent les gardes du palais, une fois la Fédération du Commerce mise hors d'état de nuire. Mais ils ne purent l'arracher à son chagrin, et manquèrent même d'être blessés à leur tour comme Obi-Wan les repoussa d'une vague de Force puissante, refusant de lâcher le corps de son Maître.

Il fallut attendre que le conseil Jedi arrive sur Naboo pour que le Padawan soit maîtrisé. Yoda soupira tristement face à la perte de Qui-Gon et la folie dans laquelle cela semblait avoir plongé son Padawan. Tragique affaire. La réapparition des Sith avait causé de sacrés dégâts, et la tradition voulait qu'il y en ait encore un deuxième en liberté dans la galaxie. Les Jedi préférèrent rentrer au Temple au plus vite avec le cadavre du Sith et leur Padawan fou, laissant le peuple Naboo à ses festivités.

La crémation de Qui-Gon eut lieu trois jours plus tard, quand les guérisseurs Jedi eurent abandonné l'espoir qu'Obi-Wan reprenne ses esprits avant un moment. Le jeune Anakin était fortement perturbé par tout cela, mais le conseil espérait que son nouveau Maître saurait l'apaiser et le mener sur le chemin de la sérénité.

En effet, Yaddle avait décidé de prendre l'enfant comme Padawan. Un être aussi puissant dans la Force ne pouvait pas être laissé à lui-même, surtout avec un Sith dans la nature. Anakin devait être protégé du côté obscur. Même si sa destinée ne tenait qu'à lui même, ils pouvaient au moins lui donner de meilleures chances de rester ancré dans la lumière et de se protéger face aux Sith.

À défaut de pouvoir sauver Obi-Wan de lui-même.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Prisonnier

Bant soupira. Obi-Wan ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Ni elle ni personne. Maître Yoda lui-même n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer le nuage de folie qui entourait l'esprit du Padawan. Les calmants ne faisaient que l'empêcher de sauter en tous sens et de se cogner contre les murs de sa chambre de confinement. On lui avait mis un collier qui bloquait son accès à la Force, pour qu'il ne blesse personne - à commencer par lui - et qu'il ne teinte pas l'atmosphère du Temple avec le côté obscur.

Les guérisseurs de l'esprit n'avaient pour l'instant constaté aucune amélioration dans son état. Folie et douleur possédaient entièrement Obi-Wan et ne semblaient pas décidées à le relâcher. Tout au plus avaient-ils obtenu une réaction en lui donnant la cape de Qui-Gon mais ils n'étaient pas sûr que ça améliore son état, vu comme il gémissait en se balançant d'avant en arrière, serrant le tissu comme un doudou.

Bien sûr on espérait qu'avec le temps, le choc de la déchirure brutale du lien Maître-Padawan s'apaiserait. Mais rien n'était moins sûr comme Obi-Wan semblait se raccrocher aux lambeaux de l'existence de son Maître. Initié, on lui avait connu des problèmes de tempérament, mais on n'avait pas deviné le problème d'attachement que la mort de son Maître avait révélé dans toute son ampleur.

Les semaines passèrent sans évolution notable. Bant refusait de perdre espoir mais les autres guérisseurs n'étaient guère optimistes. La diminution des sédatifs ne laissait faire surface qu'une agitation nerveuse et un potentiel de violence qui n'apportaient rien de bon. Mieux valait le garder un minimum détendu même si les drogues n'aidaient pas à sortir de son autisme traumatique. Une triste routine s'établit, rythmée par les repas et les tentatives infructueuses de reconnecter Obi-Wan à la réalité.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'un Padawan entrait dans sa cellule pour lui servir à dîner, Obi-Wan se redressa vivement et l'assomma, avant de s'enfuir. Le temps qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition, il s'était volatilisé du Temple. Toutes les recherches ne permirent pas de retrouver sa trace et l'inquiétude tenaillait ses amis. Avec le collier anti-Force, il ne serait pas un trop grand danger pour autrui, mais sa folie pouvait toujours faire des dégâts et ses défenses étaient maigres face aux criminels qui seraient trop heureux de mettre la main sur un utilisateur de Force. Sur le marché des esclaves, ça pouvait valoir une petite fortune.

Les sentinelles Jedi restèrent à l'affût mais aucun de leurs indics n'eurent vent d'une quelconque rumeur en ce sens. Obi-Wan semblait avoir disparu dans un trou noir.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	3. Un Sith dans le placard

Dex s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait quand il entra dans sa cuisine pour préparer l'ouverture de son Dinner. Oh c'était discret. Mais il était à peu près certain qu'il manquait une pomme dans le panier à fruits. Un tiroir n'était pas refermé complètement de 5 millimètres. Et... est-ce que c'était son super robot multi-fonction qui était disséminé en pièces plus ou moins discrètement dans l'espace réduit entre le haut des meubles et le plafond ? Quelqu'un avait visiblement voulu faire de la place dans son plus grand placard. Un placard qui avait assez de contenance pour accueillir un invité surprise.

C'est lui qui allait avoir une surprise s'il pensait pouvoir échapper à Dex ! Se munissant d'un pistolaser par sécurité, le Besalisk s'approcha silencieusement du placard incriminé, et en ouvrit brusquement la porte, l'arme pointée. Bingo ! Une silhouette était recroquevillée dans le réduit, le fixant avec des yeux jaunes de prédateur. Mais deux secondes suffirent à ce que l'arme du Besalisk s'abaisse sous la surprise :

\- Obi-Wan ?!

Le jeune homme gémit pitoyablement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon gars ? T'as pas bonne mine, et qu'est-ce que tu fous coincé dans mon placard ?

Les quelques mimiques et grognements incompréhensibles qu'il reçut ne répondirent pas vraiment à ses questions.

\- Et si tu sortais de là, déjà ?

Mais Obi-Wan se rencogna dans son recoin face à sa main tendue.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester là-dedans ? Pas besoin de te cacher à ce point, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Le Padawan ne sembla pas réagir à ce qu'il disait, farouchement planté dans son fond de placard. Le Besalisk essaya de le cajoler avec son ton le plus tendre, puis de l'appâter avec de la nourriture, en vain.

Dex finit par renoncer. Obi-Wan ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du placard. Et l'informateur en savait assez sur les histoires de Sith pour être réticent à demander des explications au Temple. Obi-Wan avait visiblement subit une expérience très traumatisante qui avait atteint son équilibre mental. Mais si un psychologue Jedi lui semblait le mieux indiqué pour s'occuper du Padawan, Dex craignait que les yeux jaunes ne leur fassent peur et qu'ils décident de simplement l'enfermer en tant que Sith présupposé. La tunique médicale à l'esthétique suspicieusement Jedi et l'étrange collier électronique accréditaient fortement cette hypothèse.

Si Obi-Wan était venu chercher refuge ici, Dex s'assurerait qu'il le trouve.

\- Okay mon pote, tu peux rester caché dans le placard. Je ne laisserai personne venir t'embêter.

Dex laissa donc le Sith dans son placard et se dépêcha de reprendre ses préparatifs, il était déjà en retard pour l'ouverture ! Encore que FLO ne l'avait pas encore sonné, est-ce qu'elle aurait encore eu un problème avec sa batterie ? Après avoir rallumée sa serveuse droïde - il allait devoir se pencher sur ce problème mécanique au plus vite - il embraya avec la routine quotidienne et les clients grognons du matin - au moins cette fois ils avaient une excuse.

La journée se passa sans plus d'autres surprises. De temps en temps, Dex essayait de convaincre Obi-Wan de grignoter un bout de nourriture, le glissant dans l'entrebâillement du placard. Bien à l'abri des regards, le Padawan se montra un peu moins difficile, même s'il tournait suspicieusement les aliments entre ses mains avant d'y mettre une dent prudente. Au moins il aurait quelque chose de consistant dans le ventre même si ça prenait toute la journée à Dex.

Après la fermeture, il retenta de sortir Obi-Wan de son placard mais dû se résoudre à le laisser y passer sa nuit. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être confortable de rester ainsi recroquevillé dans ce réduit toute la journée et de dormir ainsi. Le lendemain, il fut aussi soulagé que soucieux en voyant que le Padawan n'avait pas bougé. Au moins s'il demeurait là, Dex pourrait veiller sur lui. Mais il espérait que son état s'améliorerait. Il était triste de se rappeler du jeune homme joyeux à l'humour effronté, et de voir la créature craintive qu'il était devenu.

Le Besalisk sourit tout de même en repensant aux histoires de monstres dans le placard, assez répandues chez plusieurs espèces. Est-ce que les enfants Jedi avaient peur du Sith dans le placard ? Maintenant Dex en avait réellement un.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	4. Sortir du placard

S'il restait dans son placard, Obi-Wan acceptait de plus en plus facilement à manger de sa main, allant même parfois directement manger dedans plutôt que de saisir la nourriture du bout des doigts. Dex essayait difficilement d'ignorer qu'une partie de son anatomie n'était pas indifférente à ce que le Padawan lèche les restes de son repas autour de ses doigts. Et non il n'allait pas tremper exprès un doigt dans la sauce pour voir si Obi-Wan allait le sucer !

Dex essayait plutôt de pousser son avantage du côté du contact amical. À force de patience il avait réussi à caresser la tête du Padawan, qui avait trouvé l'action si agréable qu'il avait oublié ses réserves et quémandait maintenant l'attention à la moindre occasion en vibrant sous l'administration. Le Besalisk espérait qu'à force de cajoleries, il réussirait à l'attirer hors du placard.

Déjà, quand le brouhaha en salle n'était pas trop important, Dex arrivait à laisser la porte du placard grande ouverte sans qu'une main s'aventure au-dehors pour la refermer. Et parfois une tête s'avançait un peu pour mieux observer le cuisinier babillant sur un ton affectueux.

Petit à petit, le Sith s'enhardissait, toujours prêt à se rencogner dans son placard au moindre bruit détonnant, mais de plus en plus assis au bord de celui-ci. Jusqu'à se percher nerveusement sur le tabouret que Dex plaçait à présent entre le placard et son plan de travail. Un poste d'observatoire tentant pour surveiller ce que faisait le Besalisk. Et pour se coller à lui, réclamer qu'il lui caresse la tête - ce qui l'obligeait à se laver les mains plus souvent entre ses préparations - et piquer dans les dites-préparations. Le cuisinier le gourmandait gentiment quant à ce mauvais comportement, mais la moue plaintive du Sith suffisait à l'amadouer.

À se demander qui s'enroulait autour du petit doigt de qui. En attendant, l'un des bras inférieur du Besalisk avait pris ses habitudes autour de la taille de l'humain, laissant les trois autres au soin de la cuisine - et puis comme ça il n'avait plus besoin de se laver cette main pour aller la passer dans les cheveux de son Tooka humanoïde personnel. Et Obi-Wan ronronnait quasiment et s'attachait de plus en plus à son tablier, jusqu'à le suivre parfois quand il allait se rafraichir ou qu'il regagnait ses appartements au-dessus de la boutique.

Bon. Il avait réussi à sortir son Sith du placard. Mais en-dehors de celui-ci, Obi-Wan le collait de très près et semblait décidé à rester à cette place jusque dans son lit. Une victoire que cette première nuit hors du placard. Mais alors que l'humain se bouinait contre lui, Dex eut du mal à ne pas réagir et dut monopoliser sa volonté pour pas que ses mains s'égarent - et il en avait quatre !

Il réussit à garder le contrôle et même à s'endormir. Par contre le réveil s'avéra encore plus dangereux. Non seulement il avait l'habituelle érection matinale, mais il s'était tourné dans son sommeil et celle-ci frottait délicieusement contre celle d'Obi-Wan. Ou est-ce Obi-Wan qui se frottait contre lui ?

\- Hem. Obi-Wan ?

Le gémissement de plaisir qui lui répondit ne fit rien pour améliorer son état. Les yeux mi-clos du Sith ne témoignaient pas avec certitude du degré précis de conscience qui était éveillée, mais laissaient clairement voir qu'il était au moins conscient de son propre plaisir. Ce qui était à la fois gênant et excitant. Obi-Wan se masturbait contre lui et Dex avait terriblement envie de lui filer un coup de main, mais il ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait et que c'était à son ami Dex qu'il offrait le spectacle de sa libido.

Les mouvements d'Obi-Wan se firent plus frénétiques et soudain il s'arqua avec un cri d'extase, retombant sur le lit, offert au regard du Besalisk. Face à la vision la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vue, Dex craqua et se prit en main, effectuant deux-trois aller-retours avant d'éjaculer au-dessus du Sith, son sperme presque invisible sur la tunique blanche. Par contre leur bazar ressortait pleinement sur le drap gris transparencier.

C'est avec un peu de culpabilité que Dex cajola le Sith à moitié rendormi pour le suivre à la douche. Quoique ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Dex n'avait pas le nez délicat, mais ça faisait un moment qu'Obi-Wan prenait la poussière dans son placard. Il était temps de le récurer un peu. Même s'il avait du mal à rester de marbre à la vue du corps nu. Encore plus quand Obi-Wan réagit à son récurage délicat. Et quand les mains du Padawan se séparèrent pour que l'une aille titiller sa prostate pendant que l'autre reprenait un deuxième service d'astiquage, Dex eut du mal à se retenir de l'aider. Au moins maintenant il était certain qu'Obi-Wan avait de l'intérêt pour une compagnie masculine. Même s'il y avait une petite différence de nature et de taille entre un humain et un Besalisk.

Laissant son Sith repu reprendre sa grasse-matinée dans un nid de serviettes moelleuses, Dex prit en main sa deuxième érection de la matinée, laissant ses pensées divaguer entre fantasmes et réflexions sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Une fois son affaire finie, il entreprit de changer les draps du lit. Encore heureux que c'était son jour de fermeture. Dex adorait cuisiner et bavarder avec ses clients, mais c'était agréable aussi de se reposer de temps en temps. Surtout avec un petit Sith bouiné contre lui alors qu'il regardait un holo-film policier. Même si le scénariste n'avait clairement pas idée du fonctionnement d'un gang criminel et que sa version des Jedi était hautement caricaturale.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	5. Sith sur le plat

Dex ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa cuisine ou du fait de dormir ensemble, mais la libido d'Obi-Wan semblait avoir décidé de s'épanouir pleinement. Et elle n'avait pas tardé à passer d'auto-centrée à mettre un Besalisk à son menu. Et Dex s'était révélé incapable de résister au regard suppliant d'un Obi-Wan en chaleur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le Sith était en manque et irrésistible !

Et si ça obligeait Dex à mettre son réveil plus tôt le matin pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche après s'être fait assaillir, l'état beaucoup plus détendu d'Obi-Wan pendant la journée valait bien de raccourcir un peu ses heures de sommeil. Il y avait toujours le jour de fermeture pour se rattraper. Et c'était hautement préférable aux épisodes de cauchemars occasionnels qui laissaient le Sith tremblant d'angoisse et le voyaient rejoindre l'abri de son placard. Voir un tel retour en arrière était douloureux pour Dex mais il tâchait de rassurer le Padawan sans le brusquer. Heureusement de telles occurrences n'étaient pas monnaie courante et le Besalisk arrivait en général à apaiser son Tooka après quelques heures.

Ce qui était plus problématique était quand le Sith avait faim pendant les heures de service. Dex étant seul en cuisine, à part pendant les heures creuses il pouvait difficilement faire une pause le temps de déguster convenablement un Obi-Wan. Il se laissait parfois convaincre de lui donner un coup de main - il lui en restait trois autres pour cuisiner - mais il devait rester concentré en même temps pour ne pas cramer ses plats, et souffrait ensuite quelque temps seul avec son érection ignorée.

Il préférait de loin quand le Sith était partant pour passer à table le soir ou le matin. Et pour une dégustation approfondie, rien ne valait le jour de fermeture. Avec la différence de carrure, Dex devait faire une préparation lente et minutieuse pour qu'il puisse pénétrer la chair d'Obi-Wan sans la briser. Il avait longtemps hésité à aller plus loin que la masturbation mutuelle et l'utilisation de quelques jouets à taille humaine, mais son appétit et les demandes muettes sans équivoques du Sith l'avaient convaincu de goûter au moins une fois au cœur du Padawan. Et si ça demandait du travail et du doigté, les deux convives étaient ravis de leur repas.

Dex était un bon vivant. Il s'était reconverti dans la cuisine parce qu'il aimait la bonne nourriture - et que les sénateurs snobs aillent chercher ailleurs leurs mini-portions d'expériences culinaires au goût "exotique". Mais il devait avouer que son plat préféré ces jours-ci était le Sith sur le plat - ou le tartare de Padawan. Et en fin gourmand, il en mangerait tous les jours si disponible.

Décidément, il ne regrettait pas que le Temple Jedi soit allergique aux Siths, il était bien plus à même qu'eux d'apprécier ce genre de mets épicé. Obi-Wan avait peut-être perdu une part de sa saveur avec son équilibre mental, mais il lui en restait d'autres, et il était fort agréable à cuisiner. Parole d'un chef cuistot des plus réputés - même si l'intérêt était partagé entre ses informations et sa cuisine.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	6. Un Sith en cuisine

Obi-Wan ne parlait toujours pas mais Dex voyait bien qu'il allait mieux. Au moins un peu. Il avait de temps à autres des épisodes d'angoisse, mais le reste du temps il semblait à peu près détendu. Et s'il ne quittait guère le refuge de la cuisine en journée, il était de plus en plus souvent debout aux côtés de Dex pour l'aider - hors de vue de l'ouverture par laquelle ils passaient les plats en salle toutefois.

Dex appréciait autant l'aide que de pouvoir garder un œil sur Obi-Wan. En dehors de pouvoir le rassurer dès qu'il voyait frémir l'ombre d'une angoisse, il avait été quelque peu contaminé par la peur du jeune homme et son fort sentiment de protection était nerveux à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux pour le protéger.

Même si le temps qui avait passé était rassurant, ils pouvaient toujours être découverts à n'importe quel moment à cause d'un malheureux hasard. Mais Dex essayait de maintenir son calme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était amoureux qu'il devait perdre son flegme ! Et Obi-Wan avait besoin d'un compagnon sûr de lui pour le rassurer.

Et pour lui apprendre à faire la cuisine. C'était quand même mieux qu'il se concentre sur la réalisation de plats, plutôt que de ruminer au risque de réveiller ses angoisses. Et quand il n'était pas distrait ou somnolent - il avait toujours des cauchemars de temps en temps - il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Et à quelques rares - mais de plus en plus fréquentes - occasions, Dex avait pu voir fleurir un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'habitude figées ou pincées de son compagnon. Devant un plat réussi. Ou confortablement bouiné dans son plaid sur le canapé.

Et quand il ne défuntait pas de plaisir dans ses bras, le Besalisk lui roucoulait des mots d'amour pour obtenir sa meilleure récompense. Rien n'était plus beau que le sourire apaisé et confiant d'Obi-Wan.

Dex s'était même fait aux yeux jaunes, et s'il regrettait le magnifique bleu-vert changeant, l'or avait son charme. Le Sith était une version bien différente du Jedi, même s'il avait des points communs. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps la psyché du jeune homme continuerait de guérir et qu'il recouvrerait d'autres traits familiers, l'usage de la parole et assez de contrôle pour lui enlever le collier de sécurité. L'espoir était permis.

Et le Sith appartenait à Dex comme le Jedi n'aurait jamais pu. Le Sith du Dinner de Dexter Jettster, propriété exclusive du chef !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	7. Bonus : Pique-assiette

Quinlan était loin du Jedi modèle. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on lui confiait souvent des missions d'infiltration : il n'avait aucun mal à se comporter comme un voyou mercenaire. Dex ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris quand celui-ci débarqua sans prévenir dans sa cuisine. Comme d'habitude.

Sauf que cette fois il y avait son précieux Obi-Wan occupé à assembler un burger. Les deux utilisateurs de Force eurent un sursaut de surprise, les yeux de Quinlan passant momentanément au jaune en miroir de ceux d'Obi-Wan, avant de reprendre leur couleur normale quand un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage du Kiffar.

\- Obi-Wan ! On était si inquiet.

Un miaulement interrogateur sortit de derrière le dos de Dex, où Obi-Wan s'était précipité pour se cacher. Quinlan jeta un coup d'œil interdit au Besalisk.

\- Obi-Wan ne parle pas. Et je suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne exactement ce qu'on dit. Mais il va mieux que quand je l'ai recueilli.

\- C'est le principal alors. S'il est à l'abri et heureux ?

\- Faire la cuisine à mes côtés a l'air de l'intéresser et de l'apaiser. Et il s'en sort pas mal.

\- Je vois ça, ce burger m'a l'air tout à fait appétissant. Aïe !

Quinlan retira la main qu'il avait avancée et qui s'était pris un coup de spatule. Il manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant la moue réprobatrice de son agresseur. Obi-Wan était absolument adorable. Encore plus quand il reprit sa tâche en surveillant d'un regard suspicieux le Kiffar. Le parfait et trop sérieux Padawan occupé à disposer un steak de Bantha entre deux feuilles de salade en tirant la langue de concentration... Quinlan avait envie de se rouler par terre de rire, à moins que ce soit de soulagement.

\- Et bien, on dirait que tu ne pourras plus aussi facilement faire le pique-assiette Quinlan.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

\- Évite quand même de me le stresser.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Fait ou ne fait pas, c'est pas ce que votre grand-Maître disait ?

Le sourire faussement innocent de Quinlan renforça son air canaille.

\- Et donc, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec un petit Sith sur les bras ?

\- Tu as dû le contaminer avec tes mauvaises habitudes de t'infiltrer dans ma cuisine, je l'ai trouvé dans un placard un matin.

\- Dans un _placard_ ?!

\- Oui, il avait l'air de trouver l'espace réduit sécurisant. Pas moyen de l'en faire bouger, et il ne semblait rien comprendre. J'aurais bien appelé le Temple à la rescousse mais avec ses yeux jaunes et le collier anti-Force, j'avais un gros doute.

\- Et tu as eu raison, les guérisseurs du Temple n'ont obtenu aucune amélioration dans son état de folie agressif. Toi, tu semble l'avoir aidé à trouver un certain apaisement.

\- J'ai eu du mal à le sortir du placard, et il y retourne de temps en temps, mais il se sent à présent en sécurité dans mon appart et il est détendu la plupart du temps. Il semble heureux de lézarder sur mon canapé comme un Tooka et de m'aider avec la cuisine. Et personne ne l'a découvert jusqu'à présent. À part toi.

\- Rien ne m'échappe !

\- Tss. C'est uniquement ta gourmandise et tes manières de rascal qui t'ont amené à cette découverte fortuite.

\- La Force a guidé mes pas.

\- Si tu le dis. En attendant, est-ce que tu garderas le secret sur la retraite de notre ami ?

\- Je verrais si j'en parle à Bant, Garen et Reef, mais certainement à personne d'autre. Obi-Wan est bien mieux ici qu'au Temple et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour t'occuper de lui.

Dex remercia les étoiles pour sa face de Sabacc et se jura de ne jamais laisser le psychométricien avoir accès à leur appartement. Il n'était pas sûr que la manière dont il prenait soin d'Obi-Wan serait au goût de la petite bande d'amis.

\- Tâche de prendre soin de toi aussi, je n'ai qu'un seul placard où cacher un Sith.

\- T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas du genre à rester caché dans un placard. Et puis j'ai un Maître et une Padawan sur qui compter. Prends soin de toi Obi, et fait gaffe à ta ligne, la cuisine est un peu trop calorique ici.

\- Impertinent ! Vu ta mauvaise habitude de venir piquer en cuisine, je vois mal comment tu oses te plaindre.

\- Oh mais tu sais bien que ta cuisine est la plus délicieuse de la Galaxie. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas adaptée pour un régime suivi.

\- Cause toujours, tu n'as pas encore atteint le niveau d'Obi-Wan en matière de flatteries. Par contre je te concède un avantage pour l'impertinence.

Quinlan sourit joyeusement. Dex soupira avec un faux air d'exaspération.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Allez vaurien, fiche-moi le camp avant que Maître Tholme vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses.

\- Seulement si tu me files un Dex spécial. J'en ai rêvé pendant toute ma dernière mission d'infiltration.

Le Besalisk prépara le milkshake avec soin.

\- Et annonce-toi la prochaine fois, j'ai pas envie qu'Obi-Wan redevienne nerveux quant à sa sécurité.

\- J'essaierais d'y penser. À la prochaine Dex. Et à plus Bibi !

Dex ne put s'empêcher de sourire au sourcil froncé de son compagnon. S'il n'avait peut-être pas compris ce que disait Quinlan, il avait sûrement senti le ton gentiment moqueur qui accompagnait le surnom infamant. Même si ça mettait en péril la notion de retraite secrète, la visite des meilleurs amis d'Obi-Wan lui ferait sûrement du bien à long terme. Il était peut-être un Sith, mais un Sith de cuisine et de compagnie.

FIN DU BONUS

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
